Dímelo otra vez
by proshvo
Summary: Ya han pasado 2 años desde la muerte del rey rojo, y el rey azul aún tiene muchas preguntas sin contestar y una petición dicha en un susurro que nadie podrá escuchar más que las paredes de su habitación.


**Dímelo otra vez**

"A los 16 no soporté el sabor del tabaco, a los 23 no podía dejarlo, ahora extraño el olor del tabaco en tu ropa. Tu no lo sabías pero yo tenía la costumbre de oler tu ropa antes de meterla a lavar, la olía, prenda por prenda, y en las noches en que no estabas en mi cama dormía con alguna prenda tuya sobre mi nariz.

2 años han pasado y tengo miedo por todos los que están por venir, he querido aún creer que todo esto es una ilusión pero sé perfectamente que no lo es, aún tengo muchas preguntas que sólo tú pudiste contestarme.

Realmente, me pregunto ¿por qué querías que yo hiciera el trabajo sucio?,¿él era tan importante para ti?, ¿tan importante para abandonar a los que amabas?, ¿tan importante para abandonarme a mí?, quizás no formulé bien la pregunta, ¿ése sentimiento de venganza fue más fuerte que el amor que nos tuvimos?

Honestamente aún tenía la esperanza de que entraras en razón, pero no, fuiste un cabeza hueca hasta el final, ¿acaso no pensaste en lo difícil que fueron para mí las últimas semanas?, el no poder dormir, removerme en la cama, fumar un cigarrillo a las 3 de la mañana mientras veía las casas aledañas a la mía por la ventana, el contemplar mi cama vacía y pensar que así sería por el resto de mi vida, ¿solo por él?

Ahora mismo contemplo esa imagen, mi cama vacía, preguntándome el cómo pudiste cambiar lo que teníamos por algo tan estúpido. Me siento con rabia, con coraje, lleno de impotencia, y un completo inútil por no haber podido hacerte entrar en razón.

Me llenan por completo los sentimientos de culpa, quizás yo fui el primero en cambiar esas alegrías por otras cosas, aún puedo ver y escuchar nuestras risas en mi mente, aún puedo sentir el calor de tus brazos en una fría noche de diciembre en la preparatoria, aún puedo sentir tus labios jóvenes sobre los míos, tu mano sudada por los nervios mientras teníamos una cita, cambié todo eso por trabajo*, cuando asumí mi cargo por completo como rey fue difícil verte sonreír de nuevo, sé que nunca quisiste ser rey, aun así yo seguía reprochándote el por qué no te comportabas como tal.

Nos veíamos después de mi trabajo, salías de HOMRA sin avisar a nadie mas que a esa pequeña niña a dónde ibas, aunque no dudo que el rubio también lo supiera, solíamos ir a beber un trago a otro lado, aún recuerdo los paseos que dábamos por la bahía mirando la ciudad iluminada a lo lejos y tu me colocabas tu chamarra encima aunque no estuviera haciendo frío, yo siempre tenía frío, hasta que me junté contigo, pretendíamos no emborracharnos, para así estar conscientes cuando hacíamos el amor.

Sigo viendo mis manos llenas de tu sangre en cualquier cosa que hago y pretendo no darle importancia, en las noches tengo pesadillas recordando aquel día, no soporto ver tu cuerpo inerte sobre la nieve una vez más, sólo quiero que sigas respirando, que no cierres los ojos y de mis labios surgen un "no te vayas" y de los tuyos sale un "sólo sigue a mi lado hasta que me vaya", no entiendo como tienes fuerzas para decir eso, ahora quiero que despiertes, que abras los ojos y que me digas que estás jugando, que eres tú el que se quedará a mi lado, Mikoto, mírame, no me dejes solo.

Son las 3:18 de la mañana, sigo despierto abrazando tu chamarra poniéndola sobre mi nariz para oler el tabaco de ella y pensar por un momento que estás ahí conmigo aunque sé que no estás, no puedo evitar derramar lágrimas, tengo muchas cosas que decirte maldito idiota, tengo frío, mucho frío, te extraño, ¡Mikoto te extraño!, ¡Quiero que vengas y me digas otra vez "Te amo"! ¡Mikoto, quiero decirte que te amo!... pero sé que no me escuchas...sólo espero que vengas y me digas otra vez te amo, sólo me queda esperar y estar contigo en aquel lugar llamado eternidad."

Notas (?): * Tengo el headcanon de que Reisi es un "workaholic" o en otras palabras un adicto al trabajo, por eso puse el asterisco XD! Así que a eso se refería con cambiarlo por trabajo, se refería a que ya no le prestaba tanta atención cómo antes u,u /3

Quizás luego suba mis headcanons de cómo se conocieron y como llevaron su relación "doméstica" :A

Espero les haya gustado uvu/ 3


End file.
